leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Aaron
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sir Aaron |jname=アーロン |tmname=Arlon |slogan=no |image=Sir Aaron art.png |size=250px |caption=Sir Aaron |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Blue |hometown=Rota |region=Kanto |trainer=no |trainerclass=Aura Guardian |game=no |generation=no |games=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M08 |epname=Lucario and the Mystery of Mew |enva=Jason Griffith |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} Sir Aaron (Japanese: アーロン Arlon) is a major character who appeared in flashbacks in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. He is an Aura Guardian and the hero of legends concerning the lands surrounding Rota. History Sir Aaron was a knight of Cameran Palace. He was also an Aura Guardian, able to manipulate a type of energy known as Aura, which is why he is called the True Guardian of Aura. He taught , his student, how to use this energy as well. Because of this, the two became close friends. Lucario, however, still saw their relationship as one of master and servant. One day, Aaron left the castle to stop a devastating war between two unknown armies before they destroyed his kingdom. He found Lucario, whom he told that he was never going back to the castle. However, Lucario misinterpreted Aaron's words as an admission of desertion out of cowardice. When Lucario tried to stop him, Aaron sealed him in his staff. Before he died to stop the war, he sent a message to Lucario using a time flower, saying he was his friend and that he did not want Lucario to share the same fate he suffered. Aaron said, "Aura is with me," and restored 's power by sacrificing himself. Lucario did not know what had happened, and thought Aaron was abandoning the castle instead of saving it. Ash Ketchum has the same Aura as Sir Aaron. Because of this, Lucario initially mistook Ash for Aaron. Ash is also able to use the same powers as Aaron when he wears the special gloves that Aaron wore. Coincidentally, Ash dressed up exactly as Aaron did in the tournament. After Lucario died, they were able to reunite with each other in the afterlife. There, it was revealed that Sir Aaron had developed a taste for chocolate, something that Lucario found very amusing. The fact that Lucario did not know what chocolate was until Max gave him one left Sir Aaron and Lucario's true statuses unclear. Character Sir Aaron is regarded as a selfless figure in Rota's history. As a result, his qualities of strength and courage continue to be celebrated in Rota's annual Guardian of the Aura festival. initially thought otherwise when he first emerged from his scepter, though he later came to understand the circumstances behind his former mentor's sacrifice and regained his respect for Sir Aaron. Lucario's reflections revealed further insight into Sir Aaron's affable personality. He was vigilant in his Aura training and extremely dedicated to the cause of peace. Sir Aaron took time out of his training to relax, which he said would help him remain focused and composed in his line of duty. Pokémon The following is a list of Sir Aaron's known Pokémon: On hand was Sir Aaron's prime method of transportation in the film. As Sir Aaron was riding on it, it was able to evade the attacks of other Pokémon. Sir Aaron later asked it to bring his staff containing Lucario to Queen Rin. It has not been seen since, except in a painting of Sir Aaron riding it placed in Cameran Palace. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} Befriended , in which he would amass a sphere of energy and hurl it at an opponent. Aaron taught Lucario how to refine his sensitivity to Aura.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Jason Griffith |nl=Jurjen van Loon |de=Hubertus von Lerchenfeld |pt_br=Wendel Bezerra |es_la=Christian Strempler |it=Paolo de Santis |es_eu=Lorenzo Beteta}} Artwork In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Sir Aaron or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=006/020}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=019/020}} Trivia * Riley, a character in who also owns a Lucario, bears similarities to Sir Aaron in both looks and the capability of using Aura. After the escorts him to the end of the cave on Iron Island, he will give them an that contains Lucario's pre-evolved form, . * He shares his voice actors in both English and Japanese with Marcus. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Deceased anime characters de:Sir Aaron es:Sir Aaron fr:Seigneur Aaron it:Sir Aaron ja:アーロン zh:亞朗